Full Circle Oneshots
by Potato Fairy
Summary: Oneshots about Hekateras' OC's Azariel and Gliss from her Full Circle series, which is amazing and awe-inspiring and breathtaking and did I mention amazing? Anyway, pretty much fluff and cuteness and nothing else here.
1. Chapter 1: Like A Kitten

**Title: Like A Kitten**

**Warnings: Nothing much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Omens and I also don't own Hekateras' OC's.**

**Characters & Pairings: Gliss and Azariel.**

**AN: This is going to be where my Gliss and Aza oneshots go. They are from the Full Circle series by Hekateras (Kaytara everywhere else), which is completely amazing and awe-inspiring and breathtaking and did I mention amazing. And everyone needs to read it. Like right now. Anyway, enjoy and please review! ;D**

"Azsssariel! I need help!"

The angel peered up at the snake, tilting his head slightly. "What on EARTH are you doing, pet?"

"I'm...er...stuck," Gliss muttered. He wrapped himself tighter around the branch, eyeing the long fall to the ground.

Azariel was speechless for a moment. "Wha- how can you be stuck? Just fly down!"

"I can't! I fell asleep here a da-ble- bloody month ago and now there's little icicles in my feathers."

The angel blinked. "Icicles?"

"Yesss, icicles!" the demon hissed. "Now get me down."

"Fine, hold on, pet. I'm coming..."

The angel squinted at the tree for a minute, muttering something about winged snakes getting stuck up trees like kittens.

"I'M NOT A BLESSED KITTEN!"

Azariel sighed. "Never said you were, my pet."  
He started trying to climb up to Gliss's branch. Then he fell on his head in the snow.

Gliss let out a frustrated hiss. "You alright?"

"Uh...yes, I think so." Azariel glared at the branch that had snapped off.

"Ugh, this is hopeless, featherssss. Just leave me up here to die."

Azariel stared up at the serpent, pushing snowflake-dotted, fiery red hair out of his face. "I'll get you down eventually..."


	2. Chapter 2: Aza's Sleepy

**Title: Aza's Sleepy**

**AN: Soooo. Me and my friend Butternut had an idea that when Azariel gets sleepy he starts spouting random nonsense adorably. And then...this happened. Enjoy, haha.**

"Aza!"

"Wha-?"

"Feathers. Get up."

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"Just move over," Gliss scoffed while trying to fit into bed next to his drowsy friend.

"Gliss, your feadahs ah too big. Dere squishing meh," Azariel breathed into the pillow.

"What?"

"Your feadahs ah squishy meh," he said a little louder.

"My feathers are- do you mean my wings?" Gliss was thoroughly confused.

"Wins ah making meh SQUISHEH!"

"Fine I'll move over. Don't get your sweet little knickers in a bunch."

"Don tease meh, you worm wiff wings," the angel grumbled.

"Have your insults gotten more offensive with exhaustion?"

"Gooniiiggghhh!"

Gliss poked Azariel and pulled on his wings. "I'm not done with you-"

"I sai goodnigh!"


	3. Chapter 3: Like You'll Never Be Hurt

**Title: Love Like You'll Never Be Hurt**

**AN: Enjoy. The song mentioned in this is basically the gorgeous Prince of Persia soundtrack.**

_"You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,_

_Love like you'll never be hurt,_

_Sing like there's nobody listening,_

_And live like it's Heaven on Earth."_

_- William W. Purkey_

"You're doing it again."

Azariel jumped, causing his horse to snort nervously. "I am _not_."

"Yes you are. You keep staring at my feet. Feathers, if it bothers you so much, I'll put sho-"

"No!" the angel said quickly. Gliss raised a narrow eyebrow, watching him blush. "Er...no. That's quite alright, pet."

"Fine then," the demon smirked, sliding off the mare he was riding and plopping down underneath an orange tree. He picked one of the fruits. "No need to get all...touchy."

Azariel cut him a strange look, not liking the devilish grin the demon was sending his way. "Stop looking at me like that."

Gliss sniggered and turned back to his orange, carefully picking off the white spots.

"I like these," the demon mused.

"I know you do."

Gliss swiped a strand of hair behind his ear and picked another orange. "Want one?"

"No, I'm fine. You know, we don't actually need to eat, pet."

"I know," Gliss replied. "I like them. They taste good."

"Mmhmm..."

The demon watched Azariel, chewing his fruit thoughtfully. The angel started murmuring to his horse and stroking its nose. Music drifted up from the village.

"Dance with me?"

The angel started, meeting bright ruby eyes that were suddenly a few inches from his face.

The demon gave him a blinding smile. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Azariel sighed and nodded, taking Gliss' outstretched hand.

The music was vibrant, unlike anything Azariel had ever heard before. There was a driving rhythm of a drum underneath, like a heartbeat; but with something gentle weaving through, and something mysterious and serpentine that reminded the angel of Gliss himself.

The demon grabbed him around the waist and they moved together, feet pounding along with the drums, laughing and clinging to each other. The song sped up, igniting something deep inside them. Two pairs of wings burst into existence, binding them together, rosy peach feathers tangling with vivid jade and blue and gold. The two laughed and spun faster.

It was moments like these that made their eternal lives worth living, made all of the sadness, the loneliness, the terrible things they had seen fade away. The rare, precious moments where they were together, and at peace, and everything but the two of them seemed to disappear. When they weren't enemies, or adversaries, or an angel and a demon, they were just Gliss and Azariel. And they were free.

Eventually the song slowed down, the sweet, hopeful notes washing over them. Azariel pulled his friend closer and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, feeling the demon's arms tighten around him. They swayed slowly, breathing each other in. Soft voices floated up from the village, singing of blessed peace and destiny and _love_. The angel leaned forward and sealed their lips together.

When the music stopped, they collapsed on the soft, dry grass, staring up at the clouds. Gliss reached out and laced their fingers together. Azariel smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
